Click
by RainbowFez
Summary: Chase wakes up to find a boy taking photos of him. Who is he? Does he have an ulterior motive? and how will Chase react to the feelings that come to light? Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

This will me 3 to 4 chapters long. I have written half of the next chapter and will most likely post the entire story by the end of next week. ALSO Please like my facebook page www,Facebook,com/RainbowFez. I already posted a contest on there. If no one enters than I'll have to cancel it. PM me for any questions.

* * *

*Click*

Chase has his eyes closed, almost asleep in the afternoon sun. The shade of the oak tree allowed him a cool and shady place to nap. There were no sounds of crashing and shouting or laughing and joking, all the sounds that assaulted his ears every second he was at home.

*Click*

The soft breeze blew the smells of spring flowers and cut grass around him, lulling him even deeper into unconsciousness. It was so peaceful here, miles away from his home, relaxing at the edge of the forest preserve and just out of earshot of the park.

*Click*

He was almost asleep when a new smell wafted in the breeze. He almost missed it through a combination of overwhelming spring smells and his descent into sleep. But he had been trained to notice and analyze every aspect of his surroundings, even when he wasn't on a mission. It smelled like soap and lavender shampoo. The smells of one's cleaning products never truly left them. IT was just out or reach of the normal human nose.

*Click*

Chase didn't move from where he was, keeping his eyes closed as if he hadn't noticed the onlooker. Opening he senses even further he could hear soft breathing and a steady heartbeat. Either this person was an extremely well trained assassin or no threat at all. The cotton and denned scent suggested he was wearing jeans and some tea shirt so he wasn't an assassin.

*Click*

That sound made Chase pause. He knew that sound. "Why are you taking pictures of me?" Chase spoke aloud, sitting up from relaxed position. He glanced in the direction the sound had come from. A boy about his age dressed in jeans and a red and black striped hoodie was kneeling next to a tree, a camera in his hands.

"Oh!" He exclaimed jumping up, causing his hood to fall, and revealing silky brown hair. "Oh sorry" He said softly. Chase pulled stood up, stretching the kink in his back. He couldn't help the small catlike purr that escaped his mouth. Once his arms fell back down he advanced on the boy.

"Who are you and why are you taking pictures of me?" Chase demanded. The amber eyed boy glanced back and forth before settling back on Chase who had stopped several feet away.

"I'm a photographer" He explained in a slightly less timid voice. "I like to take pictures of people. I'm not a stalker. You just looked good with the leaves casting green shadows on your body. You face was so peaceful and it just looked like a perfect picture. I can show you if you want" The boy offered, holding out his camera. Chase eyes it before hesitantly taking it from his hand.

There were seven pictures of him from different points of view. It surprised Chase that it really did look like a good professional picture. It also surprised him to see himself like this. It might have just been the shadows but the creases that normally formed in his forehead and under his eyes were gone. The scowl that normally graced his lips was equally missing.

"And you thought it was ok to just take pictures of me?" Chase asked, slightly less angry than before. The boy shrugged.

"It's not the first time I've taken pictures of you." He replied, causing Chase's eyes to turn to slits. The creases and scowl had returned the moment he had woken but were even more noticeable now.

"Excuse me?" Chase said slowly.

"Oh… well, I take pictures of lots of people. Just look through the camera. I'm not stalking you or anything. You just are an amazingly artistic person. You can be so emotional. I've never captured the kind of joy sparkling in your eyes before or the anger that is so evident but hidden at the same time. In the right lighting or situations you are one of my best models." He rambled.

Chase flipped through the camera rapid fire, too fast for a normal human to comprehend. Sure enough he saw several reoccurring faces, prominently himself, a senior at his school, three small children, an old man and a middle-aged woman with a baby girl. It was both creepy and surprisingly beautiful.

Chase knew art. He knew a little bit of everything. It's the perks of being able to access the internet with his mind. IT made boring classes a lot more interesting. And what he could tell were these photos were amazing and this was even before Photoshop. The colors in many were vibrant and each scene evoked some form of emotion. It was equally as good as many professionals with photos in galleries.

"This it creepy" Chase decided to say." eyes no longer slits but still suspicious. It never hurt to be suspicious. After Marcus he'd learned that people aren't always who they seem. The brown haired boy looked uncomfortable. Something told Chase this wasn't the first time that was said to him. "But" Chase added slowly. "These are very good pictures."

"Thanks" The boys replied happily, a smile crossing his face. Chase handed back the camera. He'd considered deleting the photos of himself but there were only a few which probably meant the boy already had others on his computer or even on the internet.

"What do you do with these photos?" Chase asked, frowning deeply. Another surprised expression appeared on the other boy's face.

"Nothing" He repeated. "Well I have them on my computer but I don't give them to people anything and I wouldn't unless someone gave me permission.

"Fine" Chase told him. "What's your name?"

"Austin." He replied. Chase nodded.

"Last name?"

"Hill"

"Austin Hill?" Chase asked.

"But everyone calls me Pic" Austin added, blushing. Chase raised and eyebrow.

"Cuz of the camera?"

"Yea" Austin replied. Chase looked at his feet. This was pretty weird. He barely recognized this boy. Austin Hill, he knew that name. He was in English with him. He'd never spoken once and sat so far back in the room Chase never even thought of him. The boy was basically invisible.

"I'd like to see the rest of the photos of me." Chase demanded, using his team leader voice. He wasn't going to risk anything that hinted at his bionics being found.

"Oh." Pic gaped. "Yes sure. No one ever asked to see my photos before. Not even my mom" he added softly enough that Chase wouldn't have head without his enhanced hearing. "my laptop's at home. We could either go there or… or I could bring it back here or we I can bring it to your place or something" he blushed again.

"I'll come to your house" Chase answered. Pic nodded, glassing from Chase to his camera.

"What?" Chase asked. If Pic's cheeks had been red before they were tomatoes now.

"You… I… About a week ago I saw your brother pull your shirt over your head. I didn't realize you were so… toned? Could I get a picture of you running with your shirt off?" Pic stuttered.

"No" Chase choked out. Ok the guy was back to a nine on the creepy scale.

"O-ok" He stuttered. "My house isn't far. It's actually a block away from the park. That's how I saw you." He stated, shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets and taking off at a quick pace.

End of Part 1

* * *

Thank you for reading. PLEASE REVIEW. Remember to answer my poll


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter seconds before midnight. So tecnickly it was updated at the time I said in bro or boyfriend

* * *

Chase was on his guard as he and this odd boy approached a small blocky brown home that's only distinctive feature was the mailbox held onto its post by bungee cords. If he didn't see furniture through one of the windows Chase would have assumed this place was abandoned.

When Pic put his key in the lock Chase placed a finger to his temple and scanned the house. There was nothing out of the ordinary. There wasn't any bionic teck or anything above a five year old computer and several cameras.

He was still cautious though. Austin Hill was acting jumpy and suspicions. For just a second Chase reached for his cellphone but he stopped halfway to his pocket. Something about this situation told him to keep going it alone. He didn't feel like the boy actually had negative intentions and Chase would easily be able to fight a normal human off. He'd just have to stay on guard.

"This is my home" Pic said, opening the door for Chase. Chase stepped in but turned his head in all directions before going farther into the house. Pic scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. He recognized the way Chase was standing from the dozens of times he went to dojos or fights to take pictures.

Chase's tense shoulders and stance shouted expecting an attack. His eyes took in every inch of the house in an orderly efficient manner that Pic had only seen in the best fighters. It was like the boy was assessing any possible danger. Pic did have to admit that he would be on guard too if he followed some guy who had been taking pictures of him for months.

"Where are your pictures?" Chase asked, eyeing the cheap furniture and dirty tables. There still was no danger, only a pile of empty beer cans and a smell that reminded Chase of the schools Tuesday burgers. That was not a good thing. Mr. Davenport hadn't let him test them but Chase was sure they were made of all the expired food left over from whatever dumpster Perry found her food.

"In my room" Pic said, leading the way through an equally dirty hall. The second door down was opened and Chase waited for the other boy to go in first. When he was sure there would be no attack from behind Chase entered. His first impression of the room was wow. Every inch of wall and ceiling was covered by some photo. It was a collage of photos sized so they weren't overlapping but took up all available room.

They were all amazing pictures. Chase had to admit that. The landscapes were amazing but they were few compared to the pictures of people. There had to be hundreds. There were joggers in sport bras, kids playing on the beach, old people hidden away under blankets in the chilly wind and Chase. It was shocking how many times Chase could see himself in this collage and every picture of him made him look good. He couldn't see his pale skin and ugly body in the pictures. His nose didn't look as weird as it did in the mirror and maybe for just a second he thought he looked hot.

"Uh yea… forgot about those" Pic murmured, rubbing a hand through his dirt brown hair.

"How many pictures of me are there in this room?" Chase asked slowly, racking his eyes over the bright, colorful pictures. He counted seven. There was three of him at the park. Two of them were of him reading but one was the moment pic had spoken about before. It made Chase a little uncomfortable that a picture of Adam pulling on his shirt so that there was a clear view of the lower quarter of his abs.

"Ten I think" Pic said quietly. "You're just a good…. model." Pic turned to fumble with his laptop. His fingers weren't behaving how they should though and kept missing the power key. Every attempt made his cheeks redder as he felt more stupid.

"Just turn it on" Chase said angrily, eyes now on a picture of him sleeping in the school lunchroom. "You go to school with me?" Chase said more to himself than Pic. Another missed attempt to hit the power key brought Chase's attention to Austin. He was getting tired of this guy's frazzled behavior. But Chase was finally completely convinced it wasn't an act. No one would over act this much.

"O-ok" Pic said hand shaking more. Chase cursed under his breath and stepped behind the other boy. Pic froze when he felt a pair of arms reach around him to turn on the computer. The shiver that traveled through the boy's body was not missed by Chase. "Thanks" Pic stuttered, his heartbeat rapidly rising.

Chase took a step back hoping it would unfreeze Pic. It took a few moments but it worked. Chase waited patiently as the computer started and the photographer pulled up a folder. "Are these them?" Chase asked, looking over Pic's shoulder.

"Yes" Pic muttered, jumping out of the chair so Chase could sit down. The teen scrolled through the pictures, forgetting that he was supposed to be angry. These were amazing, sure he kept repeating that over and over again but it was true.

"These are really good" Chase breathed. If he had turned around he would have seen the wide smile adorning Pic's face. The smile didn't last long through. It was replaced by a nervous frown.

"Do you want me to delete them?" Pic asked, biting his lip. Chase paused and turned to look at Pic.

"These really matter to you, don't they?" Chase asked. He could see it in the boy's eyes. This was like Chase's mission suit or programs. It was something he created with real skill that not many people had. He had his smarts but Austin Hill had his camera and artist's eye.

"They're some of my best work" Pic said, leaning closer to the computer. Chase glanced back to the screen.

"You don't have to delete them." Chase sighed. "But you can't take my picture or anyone in my family without my and their permission."

"Oh thank you" Pic sighed, collapsing onto his bed in relief. Chase looked at the pictures coating the room one last time, checking something that had bothered him.

"Am I the only one in those pictures that repeats?" Chase asked. He heard the other teen inhale sharply.

"I said that your photos were some of my best work" Pic stammered. Chase stood and aproched the walls.

"But ten photos" Chase said firmly. "Tell me the truth or I'll delete those photos myself and rip up these." He was surprised at his words. He'd pulled a one eighty there. That was unlike him.

"Ihveacrushnyou" Pic muttered under his breath.

"So I can hear it" Chase snapped.

"I think you're cute and have a bit of a crush on you." Pic moaned, not opening his eyes. Chase opened his mouth as if to say something but no words came out. Never in his entire life had anyone ever said he was cute let alone have a crush on him.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
